Kill my heart and Hope to Die
by Nata Yoh
Summary: Summary-Kish had his problems, Ryou had his problems, hell everybody had their problems, but when one goes too far, only fate can foresee the future. Slash/shounen ai Ryou/Kish-challenge- Read and Review


_**Kill my heart and Hope to Die**_

_**A/N: Hey guys, Nata Yoh here. Recently I just hit the 20K hit mark so I thought I'd do something for you guys. Anyway, I thought I'd do a thank/shout out video for all my fans and followers. I'll be posting a youtube link up here soon on with the rest of my story updates. Hope to see ya guys soon :D**_

_Alright, so I had this idea after I saw Kish's confession and rejection and honestly couldn't find myself to pair him with anybody else. Anyway, this is my attempt at a Kish and Ryou fanfic, enjoy._

_**Summary-Kish had his problems, Ryou had his problems, hell everybody had their problems, but when one goes too far, only fate can foresee the future. **_

_Disclaimer-Alright, the usual guys! The characters aren't mine -_-_

_Warning-Profanity, violence, slash/soft yaoi/shounen ai/gay/boy on boy/etc., and etc, don't like don't read. Kyou/Rish or whatever you call it._

**Xxxxxxxx **

Ryou doubled as the green alien kicked him in the stomach. He fell on his knees, his bleeding arms clenching his wounded stomach; he must have broken a few of his ribs already. He struggled for breath as his attacker casually walked over to his broken body.

His arms were bloodied, his body was aching. Everything hurt, everything was broken; he was broken. But he knew he had to fight, he had to.

He had to survive; he had to get back to Ichigo. If anything, he had to tell her how he felt, even though he already knew the answer. He clawed the floor, attempting to escape his opponent. His attempt was made futile when Kish stood over him, enjoying the sight.

His golden eyes traveled the older boy. He was definitely enjoying the fantastic sight before him.

Ryou's shirt was torn off, his tan skin soaked in blood. His pants were as good as gone, the tiny pieces of cloth remaining barely covering his lower half. His legs were twisted in an awkward shape, every corner of his skin bruised and stained in red.

Kish licked his lips at the sight. He didn't know he would have so much fun watching this human. Hell he didn't know he would be so amused and aroused by the sight of him like this. Who knew killing a human would be so much fun?

And to think this thing was the same thing that almost defeated him 3 years ago. He scoffed.

"Ha. Haha. Hahahahaha!" Kish laughed at the stormy sky. The clouds were rolling in and the sky was starting to sprinkle on them. The alien could have laughed all day at the blonde man. Does he really think he could get away at his condition? Yeah, maybe in the afterlife. How pathetic.

He kicked the man again in the ribs, this time, surely breaking a rib and most definitely puncturing an organ.

"Argh!" Ryou coughed, spewing some blood from his chapped lips.

Kish giggled before straddling the man. "Hey Mr. High and Mighty. Tell me, these arms," his fingers walked over his arms in such a delicate manner it sent shivers down Ryou's back. Ryou took a sharp intake of air as the smaller boy suddenly grappled both his hands and placed them above his head, all while only using one hand to hold him as the other was roaming his busted lower half. Ryou struggled as the small hands caressed his hips. "Have they ever held Ichigo?"

Ryou stopped struggling yet gave no answer.

Kish looked him straight in the eye, his golden eyes finding the answer in his face. He sighed, his outer seeming calm and collected, yet on the inside, he was screaming. "So you have tasted heaven…" His hand now moved, now it's location right in front of Ryou. His signature dagger appeared, it's tiny blade much sharper, much more lethal, much more dangerous. "Then tell me, have you ever been through hell?"

Ryou's eyes widen as the blade came down on him.

Again. And again. And again.

Just on the verge of giving up, Ichigo's face appeared in his mind. He couldn't, he couldn't give up.

His blank stare passed Kish's crazy ones, his mind trying it's best to concentrate on the rain drops falling on them.

Kish noticed this.

"Hey, what the hell are you looking at?"

He ceased his stabbing and placed his face right above his victim.

No reply. His eyebrows creased a little.

"Look at me." Still nothing. "Hey, I said look at me!"

Ryou didn't. He stayed staring at the cold sky.

"Look at me!" He didn't. "I said fucking look at me! Don't you dare ignore me!" His voice was getting louder with each word to the point of him screaming. "I said look at me dammit!" His voice cracked a bit.

Ryou was defying him and he knew that wasn't going to get him anywhere, but if he went, he was going in memory of his first love. The man was expecting a fist to his face, a blade even. Instead, something dripped on his face? Rain? But, it was warm. And so was the next thing.

Ryou didn't know how to react. Was this happening? Was this really happening? He couldn't keep his concentrate. Maybe he could if it was just pain, but this? The soft and chaste lips on his? The clumsy tongue exploring his mouth? No way.

Kish ravished the insides of the blonde man mouth, his only intent to have the attention on him. He felt the man under him stiffen, obviously the action getting him what he wanted.

Ryou wasn't so sure anymore as his mind was swarming with way to many thoughts. He was body refused to listen to him, acting on his own as he didn't have control; he was numb all over.

Kish didn't know what he was doing, but he was doing it. He could feel warm water leaking from his eyes. He refused to get up. Besides, he got this man exactly where he wanted him. Okay, maybe not exactly where he wanted him, but closed enough. He was in control and he knew that's what he wanted.

He half expected the man to struggle, fight back even. What he didn't expect was him to respond back. Kish was shock as the older man kissed him back.

The cards were flipped as Ryou took control, his tongue pushing back the more inexperienced one. He roamed his partner's mouth, gliding with such gentleness and heat.

A moan erupted from Kish's mouth.

"!" He pushed himself off of Ryou. The back of his hands covered his mouth.

Ryou gasp, both from the pain and the image in front of him.

Tears were continually rolling down the younger boy's face and even in the soft rain, it easily distinguishable from the rain drops. His face was flush, his eyes looking lost and confuse.

"I-I.." He was lost for words as his eyes were frantically searching for an answer in his partner's bloody face. "Y-you bas-"

A gun went off, the large bullet making direct contact with Kish's head. His small body was thrown off of Ryou's, flying through the air and landing a few feet away from them. Ryou turned his head, an action he both regretted and brought him joy.

"Za-Zaruko….."

The former wolf woman pointed her hand gun at the alien, her eyes quickly traveling to check over Ryou. "Ryou are you alright?" She quickly scurried to his side, her eyes and gun still pointed at the enemy.

Kish stood up, holding his head. The large bullet wasn't strong enough to penetrate his alien skull, but it immensely damaged it, he was sure it was cracked. Blood slow poured from the small cut on the corner of his forehead. "D-damn you woman!" He seethed through his teeth.

"You!" Zaruko pulled the trigger. "Monster!" Was it seven or eight times she pulled the trigger? However much it was, it was enough to finish her load. Each shot was enough to go through a tiger, so seven or eight should have been enough to immensely injure the extraterrestrial boy.

Too bad they all missed. Kish grew up, he learned, he was better than before. He was gone before she even pulled the trigger.

"Dammit!" Zaruko threw the gun on the ground and quickly went next to Ryou. "Ryou, look at me, don't you dare close your eyes!" She felt for his pulse. "Dammit Ryou, if you even think about dying on me I swear I'll hunt your ghost down!" She rummaged her across the shoulder purse for a phone.

"Hello, nine one one! I'm at the Hitachi mountains, my friends been in a terrible accident! I….."

Ryou wasn't so sure as to what happened next, because the next thing he knew, he blacked out. "Kish….."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

He woke up, his head was pounding furiously. "Mmm.." He tried to push himself up. He somewhat succeeded and somewhat failed.

"Ryou? Ryou? Oh my god, call the nurse, Ryou's waking up." Who? Who was that?

He opened his eyes slowly, an image of a woman appearing in front of him. Who?

"Ryou can you hear me?" Her pink like red hair was familiar. "Ryou?"

He stared at her. Something about her was familiar, but what? "Wh-who." His voice was rough and coarse. "Who's Ryou?"

**xxxxxxxx**

_Dun dun duh! The end. I hope you liked it, my random little fic here :D Read and review, constructive criticism, love it hate it, whatever it is, I want to hear what you guys think. And if you have a chance please check out my little video which I will have a link to in a couple of days or so. I'll post it on my stories and my profile so please be on the lookout._


End file.
